WellKept
by MeLikehDaSlasheh
Summary: Harry and Ginny's relationship falls down the drain as Hermione's wellkept secret infatuation with Ginny boils to the surface. Slash, as usual HG RR


Hermione sat alone in an armchair beside the fire, waiting impatiently, her nose in a book, as usual, but for the first time, she wasn't even reading, she was just staring, listening for the portrait hole to open. 

"Ginny, I need to talk to you!" Harry came running down from the boys dormitory in a rage. Hermione jumped in such a fright, that her book flopped onto the ground next to the fire, and ignited.

"Harry!" She yelled, pointing her wand at the book. "Aquamenti!"

"Sorry, Hermione. I thought Ginny was down here. Where is she? I need to talk to her." He stared around the common room, as though Ginny were hiding from him, causing Hermione to glare.

"I gathered that, Harry. But she's not here, she's off somewhere with Luna." Hermione stopped for moment, smiling to herself. Ginny being off somewhere with Luna meant that Ginny read her note.

No one, not even Harry and Ron knew Hermione's well-kept secret infatuation for the Fiery Red head. No matter how many times she told herself that it would cause her friendship with Ron and Harry to end, she couldn't keep from thinking about her. She was just beautiful, and sweet, and funny and...

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face, breaking her away from the daydream of Ginny.

"Oh, sorry. My mind was...somewhere else. What were you saying?" She smiled sheepishly, staring up at the raven-haired boy, questioningly.

"Ginny is cheating on me, Hermione. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Ron said that he overheard her talking to Neville about liking someone, and possibly sneaking out to see them. I have no idea who it is, but when I find out, I'm going to hex 'em." Hermione gulped, and flushed a deep crimson.

"Harry, I need to tell you something important." Hermione got to her feet, clutching her book tightly.

"Harry!" Ron burst through the portrait, panting frantically, clutching a stitch in his side. The fat lady was still yelling outside about out of control students with no respect. "Harry, I found out who Ginny is after!" He finally caught his breath, and at that point Hermione dropped her book by the fire, igniting it once more.

"Oh my god! My book!" Hermione screamed in an over-dramatic helpless sort of way. She looked at Harry and Ron desperately, who were giving her inquiring looks. They knew perfectly well that she could just cast a simple spell to put it out. Ron smiled none-the-less, and ran to the rescue.

"Sure, Hermione." He said, still smiling, as though he knew a terrible secret, and could easily give it away at any moment. "Here you go." He tapped the book with his hand, and it mended immediately. Hermione smiled thankfully, still blushing.

"Uhm, thank you, Ron!" She replied, in a high-pitched voice. "Well, I'm off to the library, care to join me?" She wasn't asking Harry. Ron cocked an eyebrow, glanced at Harry, then stared back at Hermione.

"I have to find Ginny." Harry said, immediately, realizing something was going on between the two.

"Alright, we'll be in the library if you need us!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, and jerked him toward the portrait hole, down the staircases, and into the library behind the books of invisibility. Ron didn't protest the entire way, wondering slightly why Hermione was so anxious to get him alone.

"Hermione, will you let me go, please?" Ron finally pulled free of Hermione's grasp, and stared her. "What is your problem? First you set your book on fire, purposely, which mind you, is strange for someone who would never harm a book to save her life, and then you drag me away from Harry, when you knew I had something important to tell him." Hermione cut him off, with a glare, and a point from a wand.

"What do you know." She demanded, brandishing her wand like a dagger.

"What are you talking about, Hermione." Ron replied, grinning evilly. "I don't know anything." He shrugged, carelessly looking over the books on the shelves.

"Don't lie to me, you prat. Fucking tell me what you know, or you'll go through the rest of your life with extra limbs." Her last sentence was threatening enough for Ron.

"Fine, fine. What do you mean by telling my sister that you have a thing for her, eh?" He seemed angrier than Hermione had intended. "You knew her and Harry were together, but you did it, anyway. What happened to our friendship, and being honest?" Hermione's heart sunk.

"I wasn't trying to ruin our friendship, Ron. I can't help it when I like someone." She cocked an eyebrow, lowering her wand, blushing once more.

"Yea, but if you haven't noticed, my sister is a girl, and that would make you gay, you know that right? I wonder what Viktor Krum would think about this."

"Shut up!" She screeched, bringing her wand back up, a little closer to his throat. "I know what I'm doing, Ron, and if you couldn't tell, I'm not stupid. I'm in love with your sister, and I don't how to handle it. And, if I don't, I know you don't. So, don't start going off on me about it." Ron sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just not..used to this..my sister, and best friend thing. I didn't even like the idea of Harry and her together, and now you, and Ginny?" He half-smiled at Hermione, as a tear slid down her cheek. "I think you'll be happy, just don't hurt her, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't plan on it.


End file.
